


You're Mine

by Kanatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Yandere!Victor, inspired on a pic, just a small text, kindacreepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanatsu/pseuds/Kanatsu
Summary: small Yandere!Victor ramble inspired on a pic





	

**Author's Note:**

> first work on AO3!! So, I was on facebook scrolling through a YOI group and this awesome pic appears in front of me then I started to imagine what would Victor be saying in that moment. Also previous comments saying that it could be Yandere!Victor gave me the spark that unlocked the ideas to write this ^^
> 
> here's the pic: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=288301234917111&set=gm.1769476710036315&type=3  
> by ARS_9mm
> 
> Another Edit: the text was rearranged so it's easier to read (thank you @LokeRosing for the tip). I hope you'll enjoy it cx

 

 

 

"He has no idea, of how much his adoration for me will cost...

 

          fufufu...

 

          if only he knew that there's no turning back now...

 

          that he's already trapped within my claws.

 

 

                    I already have him like a bird in a cage...

 

                    and one day I will lock him up so that his beauty shows to me and to me alone, because no one else in the world is allowed to see it.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri, my love, you'll be good to me, right?

 

You'll stay close to me, just like you asked me to, right?

 

Because now I can't live without you, and you said that you can't live without me too.

 

 

So let's just be together without anyone else trying to come between us, because you're the only one who can satisfy me and make me feel alive.

 

 

Yuuri, I love having you there in that glass, that is so strong but so fragile at the same time, just for my eyes to admire as you dance and flounder, struggling in your clumsy way, helplessly as you think that there will be a world besides me, but you just don't understand.

 

Please hurry up, and realize already that I'm your world now, that I'm everything you need, and come with me to the depths of ourself, because we will be one and only, an identity where there's no beginning or end to both of us, where the only distinguishable thing is the connection that we have because the rest will be a love made by the fusion of our essences.

 

But for now, let us dwell like this, for the time being, since we do not know what the future has prepared for us."

**Author's Note:**

> ups!! I guess I lost myself there cx but it was fun writting this <3  
> Edit: I forgot to say this but feel free to comment too c:


End file.
